


pink watermelon

by keilotus (lotusk)



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Friendship, Love/Hate, M/M, Pining, anw I love douwata so, like idk how to be brief but somehow I wrote a 100w fic wtf?, this is the result of a drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusk/pseuds/keilotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>watanuki likes watermelon. that's it pretty much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pink watermelon

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is LMAO. I'm so sorry :O

There's nothing but the whispering sounds of the autumn breeze as Watanuki sits on the porch, legs hanging over the edge. The air is nipping at his exposed forearms but it gives him a weird sense of pleasure.

“You’re here.” A deep voice. One that makes Watanuki's jaw clench. 

“Go away, Doumeki! No food here.”

“Want some?” 

Watanuki is stunned. Doumeki offering him a wafer thin slice of watermelon?

“I can't cook but you look like you need cheering up. You ate so much watermelon last summer.”

“I—”

Sweet pale pink moistness hovers centimeters from Watanuki's mouth. His lips part.


End file.
